


My R - Kokichi Ouma Angst ver.

by MorenaIsMyFakeName



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Other, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorenaIsMyFakeName/pseuds/MorenaIsMyFakeName
Summary: A story where Ouma trying to commit suicide but someone unexpected already there before him + some side and maybe funny story and if you want maybe i can make some chapter full of fluff
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko & Oma Kokichi, Gokuhara Gonta & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Hoshi Ryoma & Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Everyone, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma Kokichi & Tojo Kirumi, Oma Kokichi & Yonaga Angie, Oma Kokichi & Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	My R - Kokichi Ouma Angst ver.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there wrong grammar or wrong word choice
> 
> Im kinda new with English (maybe 1-2 years..?)

Kokochi Ouma the ultimate supreme leader is on his way to end everything's, if you knew what i mean.. Now he aready in front of the door to the school rooftop.

_"Finally, after all of this stupid year.. Everything's is going to be end now"_

He's smiling, a real smile.. no lying no faking. Just a soft and nice smile. But it didn't last long when he open the door. He saw someone. Normal height, blonde hair, warm plum eyes, pink west, short dark skirt. Yeah its her...Wait-.. _IS SHE-_

_"Wa-wa-wa-waaaaait-- is she actually-"_

Ouma lips started moving, he scream at her "Hey!". The girl is, Kaede Akamatsu. She turn her head with shock in her face and bit of tears in his eyes. "Don't do.. it please." Kaede Akamatsu, one of the kindest girl he ever meet, what kind of reason making her wanted to do it?

"O-ouma?! W-what are you doing here?!-" her eyes full of tears, tears running to his cheeks, her lips moving but no words can come out. _"Wait a minute what did i just say? I couldn't care less eithed way.."_

_"To be honest i was somewhat pissed, this was an opportunity missed!"_

"Wanna talk?" He say grinning while put both of his hands behind his head, she say "Okay.. sure.." as a replied.

"So what kind of reason that make Akamatsu-chan, the happiest girl in the world.. going to commit suicide?~" Ouma say with sigly voice

She closed her eyes, take a deep and long breath, and she lowered her head.

She sigh, "I have a crush on Shuichi.. but y'know" she smile "he just told us yasterday thaf h-hes actually gay-"

_**SLAP!!** _

Yes, he _SLAPPED_ her, if Tenko's here he probaly going to stay in hospital for a week. Ouma just give her a glare and Akamatsu just standing confused there. She kinda deserved it tho-

"For god sake please! Are you serious? I just can't believe-"

"..."

"That for some stupid reason you got here before me.."

Kaede can only stond here thinking what do he mean by _'before him'_

"Are you upset 'cause you can't have what you wanted? You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!"

Tears running from her eyes, she rubbed her eyes, and smile to him.

"I'm felling better thank you for listening"

"Let just forget this never happend"

She sobbed again a litte, and then she walk away from him, but before she open the door she said "Why don't you just show the good side of yourself more, Ouma-kun?" And then she walk away and disappear from his sight.

Kokichi Ouma just sigh..

_"This just not my day"_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading! I'm probaly going to update more than two times a week


End file.
